New World
by SingForMeMyBelovedOnes
Summary: After Hao becomes the Shaman King, Yoh lives happily with family... but is he really all that happy? He does miss his brother and there is nothing he would want more then meet him again. After all, their souls are meant to be one.


In this story, I'm going to use a lot of stuff I have heard or read somewhere, I will try to add notes about when I use quotation but sometimes I honestily don't remember.

I have to warn you there is going to be sexual relationship between twins.

Prologue

Young man was sitting on the roof of the one of New York's skyscrapers, he was very still, his eyes fixed on the swarming of people and cars on the ground. He was carefully observing this city for a few days and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't find it beautiful. He heard people saying that the city at night with all the lights is a sight. Yes, to Hao it was definitely impressive. Impressive and hideous, it was like a giant pulsing monster, swallowing and destroying it's surroundings, it was utterly disgusting. It wasn't just New York, it was Hong Kong, Seoul, Barcelona, Taipei, L.A., Paris, Bangkok, Cairo,Tokio, Beijing, Rio and all the like civilization, humanity, science, religion tasted bitter in his mouth. There was nothing personal in it anymore, it was hard but he had forgiven his mother's murderers.

If he believed there was a hope for this world as it is now, he would be so naive. But he still gave a chance to his little brother and his companions to prove him wrong. It was already seven years and they didn't change anything, the little they could do would never be sufficient for this world to be saved. Right now, it was ruled by money, Hao was going to change that though. It was a time for the shaman king to stop being just an observer, he has been waiting long enough.

Chapter 1

Yoh realized that maybe he was just holding on to someone who didn't exist anymore. That the person he missed maybe didn't exist anymore. Well at least, not in any dimension where he could reach him. The other thing was, he knew that a shaman king and the great spirit are practically one, so would that mean that his brother's will is no more? He thought about all the things he should have said when he had a chance. The two of them may never cross paths again.

For the last seven years there was no trace of the shaman king, no indication at all that he was there. Yoh covered his face with his hands, he missed his brother. They had never had chance to really get to know his brother but he still regarded him as very important. Somehow, he had always been drawn to him. Yoh always acted as if he understood his brother, but he didn't. Hao was too complicated, a few centuries old being that has decided that human race is not worth enough, just how could he understand?

He thought about the last moments he spent with his brother and he regretted them. Not that it wasn't good that Hao realized that he doesn't have to avange his mother but... Maybe it could have been done in a differnet way. They humiliated him even though they didn't have to. If only he could have spent those last minutes alone with Hao, everything would have been different now. He wouldn't be lying here in the grass alone, missing his brother, feeling like drowning in the ocean. If his friends weren't watching, he would have stayed with Hao. He wanted Hao. That didn't mean that he didn't appreciate and love others – his friends, his family, but sometimes he simply wanted his brother alone.

Yoh was sleepy, he liked to sleep but in the last months he felt tired all the time. He was lying on the grass and nobody else was there. He felt a little breeze on his skin and heard some birds sing. It was a beautiful place, the kind of a place his brother would love. With thoughts of his brother, Yoh fell asleep.

Yoh was standing on the same meadow where he fell asleep, but he felt somehow strange, he looked at his hands and legs and they were somehow smaller. He was wearing white shirt and dark pants, no shoes, he didn't need them on this soft grass anyway. He touched his hair and it ended above his shoulders, it was no longer the long mane he had grown in the last years.

''So it's a dream.'' Yoh said when he realized he looked exactly as he did seven years ago.

''Yes, it's a dream.'' said a familiar voice from behind him and made Yoh turn around. Even if it was just a dream, he couldn't believe his eyes that he saw him, his brother. He was smiling kindly. Yoh's face felt wet and it took him a moment to realize that he was crying.

''Hao,'' he whispered in barely audible voice but his brother heard him. Hao overcame the few steps between them and pulled his crying brother into thigh hug. He stroked his hair. Yoh's silent tears turned into uncontrolable sobbing, he was shaking and later, there will be marks left by his nails on his brother's back.

''Shhh Yoh, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here now.'' Hao comforted him. This was very unlike the short haired shaman and Hao definitely didn't expect this reaction. He was also surprised by his own behavior, hugging Yoh, whispering reassuring words. He had never touched his brother for this long. Hao continued stroking his hair and back and slowly, the younger twin began to calm down.

''You, you are really here, aren't you, nii-chan?''

''Yes, we are in the great spirit.'' explained Hao.

''I am sorry Hao.'' started Yoh, but Hao interrupted him.

''It's okay, Yoh.''

''Nii-chan, I have missed you.''

''I have missed you too.''

''I don't want to go back.'' whispered the boy and Hao pulled out of the hug to look into his brother's eyes.

''I know. You can stay with me,'' Hao smiled at Yoh, ''as I always wanted you to.''

''What about my kid and Anna?''

''Anna never really loved you and you know how independent is your child. Anna just wanted to be a part of succesful Asakura family. You are free.'' said Hao as a matter of fact. His intention wasn't to hurt Yoh, he just wanted everything to be clear.

''I am not.'' replied Yoh and his brother frowned as if he was troubled, ''I am not free. I am bound by you. Not just me, actually everybody is. You are the king of the stars. The one who decides whether I live or die will always be you, Hao. And we both know that very well.'' said Yoh and lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes.

''You are safe Yoh. Death is nothing to us. Where we exist, death is not. And I would never hurt your soul. I have had so many opportunities to do so, but I just couldn't. Your existence is too precious, too important. You are part of me and yet you are your own person.''

''Thank you, nii-chan.'' said Yoh and Hao smiled and patted his brother's head. Then he took Yoh's hand.

''Let's walk around a little bit.''

They walked hand in hand and it felt so good, like they were finally whole.

''Is there really no other way, nii-chan? Does the human race really need to disappear? Can't we find some other kind of solution, talk with them? Me and my friends, we weren't able to talk to the really important people, but you could do that.''

''I'd scare the hell out of them if it was possible, and charm them and lead them into the truth of it if I could. But this already got to far. This planet is at its limits. Words mean nothing.''

''So you are going to eradicate all humans with no shamanic powers?''

''No. But I will spread a virus that will make them infertile, I will start in India, China and then proceed to Africa. And I wouldn't be surprised if it would actually make the rest of the world happy.'' said Hao and smiled. For a moment Yoh thought he was beautiful and evil and mad and heartless. But then maybe Hao was the sane one and everybody else was just way to naïve and stupid to understand.

''And what then?'' asked Yoh and Hao was pleased with him for not being against his plan.

''There will be consequences. Because of the decrease of the world population, there won't be enough labour force to work in factories. I didn't decide to start in the east just because it's overpopulated but also because the polluting is the worst there and enviromental protection is on a very low level. Like this, the pollution will slowly stop decreasing.''

''You know, Hao, this is not like I imagined that. I thought you would do it in a quicker and more violent way. Not that I am not happy that you decided to do it like this but I am surprised.''

''Being a shaman king doesn't mean that I can just snap my fingers and everything becomes the way I want it to be. The space is actually very fragile. I can't just erase cars from the earth with no consequences. It doesn't work like that. If I am not paying attention, I can destroy the earth by mistake and that's the last thing I want to do.''

''I see. It's more complicated then I thought.''

''That's why, Yoh, I would like you to help me.''

''I would like to but... I'm not sure I can, I'm not that strong.'' said Yoh embarassed.

''You are strong in your own way. And you are the best person to help me with this.''

''With what, nii-chan? What exaxtly do you want me to do?''

''Nothing more then you have already voiced as a wish. I also want you to stay with me.'' said Hao and smiled. It was another of his perfect smiles that concealed all that he thought, but just for a moment, Yoh saw a little sadness in that smile.

''Nii-chan, are you lonely?'' asked Yoh and Hao nodded. ''You have been alone for seven years. It's long time, isn't it? But didn't Matamune stayed with you?''

''He left a long time ago. I don't hold it against him, it's cat.''

''I won't leave.'' said Yoh and Hao smiled.

''Nii-chan, you said that we are inside the great spirit?'' asked Yoh.

''Yes.''

''It gets dark in here?''

''I see where you are going, I made this place to look exactly like the real meadow and it's surroundings, including weather, daytime, seasons...

''Also I'm not hungry.''

''Everything in here exists in pure spiritual form. Your spiritual form is your younger self. Spiritual forms doesn't need to eat, sleep or anything, we are above those. ''

''I see. And those spiritual forms can visit normal world?'' asked Yoh and Hao froze.

''Do... do you already want to go back?'' asked Hao and forced a smile.

''That's not it, nii-chan. I just thought that you may want to go there together.''

''We can do that sometimes.''

It was quite for a while. They walked a little further and then Hao sat down and gestured for his twin to do the same. It was already dark.

''The stars are really beautiful here. Since the end of the tournament, I loved watching stars. I always liked them but when they started remiding me of you, I could watch them whole night. They are strong, beautiful and they can guide you, when you get lost.'' said the younger twin and rested his head on Hao's shoulder.

''Yoh, sometimes.. I doubt myself. I have lived for long time. I have been alone for a long time. Yes, I had all that time and I'm still not certain I can make it. I'm not certain that this is the right way to do it.''

''I believe in you and the world you want to make. You are not alone anymore. We are accomplices.'' said Yoh and softly kissed his brother on the cheek.

''This is one of the reasons I need you here. You believe in me.''

''So is there any other reason?''asked Yoh.

''To be my companion.'' answered Hao and smiled.

''Any other?'' asked Yoh playfuly.

''To keep me sane.'' whispered Hao, ''sometimes I lose it a little bit, in those moments I can't really control myself. I have a big responsibility now, so...''

''Nii-chan...from now on, I'll be right next to you.''


End file.
